


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: Ah, love.





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/gifts).



_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_

For Ryan, love didn’t come easy. It was easier to shy away from even friendship. No one could betray you. If someone died, it didn’t hurt as bad. He may be a killer but he had _feelings_ , ones that had been hurt far too many times. No, he was going to stay alone, away from emotional pain and attachment.

And then he met Gavin Free and everything he had so carefully built to protect himself came crashing down around him.

_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

He took the position with the Fakes on a whim. Something in him longed for familiarity, something stable. He had that, once. Ryan’s heart still bled at the thought of his old partner and first love, a sniper by the name of Ray. He was the catalyst for the years of solitude, the pain of his passing leaving wounds that would never heal. 

He had been alone for so long he had almost forgotten what it felt like to have friends. The Fake AH had welcomed him with open arms, albeit with caution. Ryan knew his reputation, how he was a cold-blooded killer who would turn on a dime and put a knife in your neck for the right price. They quickly learned that was not the case; rather, it was the opposite. The Vagabond was fiercely protective of every single one of the Crew’s members, particularly of their hacker. 

They called him the Golden Boy. Dressed in fine clothes and gold jewelry, complete with his British accent and silver tongue it was easy to see how someone could be charmed by him. Add his immense talent for hacking and intelligence to the already volatile mix and you have one Gavin Free, resident dealmaker and lover boy.

Beneath the metaphorical mask though was a klutzy, noisy _idiot_ with a knack for irritating anyone and asking the most ridiculous questions Ryan has ever heard. More often than not Ryan threatened to kill the man for sticking his nose where it shouldn’t be, each mental image given worse than the last. It seemed to only fuel Gavin’s passion for questioning the masked murderer, his bombardment of questions increasing with every threat.

And Ryan loved him.

Naturally, Ryan panicked. He was a man just getting used to being _friends_ with people again; how was he supposed to deal with something like love? The answer: he doesn’t. He withdrew almost completely from the Fakes, only appearing to discuss business, speaking even less than he was seen. It was almost as if the old Vagabond was back, the last couple of years nothing more than some elaborate hallucination.

Just as naturally, the Fakes were concerned. They weren’t worried that Ryan was going to betray or kill them; if he was going to do that, he would’ve done so already. They cared for and loved Ryan and wanted nothing more than to help whatever it was bothering him.

Unfortunately, they could only do so much without knowing what the problem was. Ryan would either have to tell them or, if it got bad enough, they would have to start digging into a past largely shrouded in mystery and risk breaking the trust Ryan had in them. 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Gavin cornered him one afternoon as he sat in the basement, cleaning guns and knives mechanically. “Why don’t you talk to us anymore? What did we do so wrong that you cut yourself out of our lives?” His hands were on his hips as he looked down at Ryan, who in return didn’t even bother looking up.

“Go away Gavin. What I do and don’t do is my business and my business alone.” He set down the knife he had been cleaning and picked up another. “I’m serious. Leave.”

“Or else what? Are you going to kill me Ryan?” That made the Gent look up, pausing his _distraction_. “All we want to do is help. We care about you. Why won’t you let us do that?”

“Because there’s nothing you can do to help.” Ryan set down the knife as he stood up. He moved to stand in front of Gavin and crossed his arms, his face expressionless. “The only solutions would be to either cut my heart out or me walking away from this.” 

“ _Walk away from this?_ What the hell is going on? Ryan, I swear to god if you don’t tell me what’s wrong I’m going to fight you. Why don’t you trust us? Two years you’ve worked with us! Have we ever betrayed you?” Gavin paused, waiting for Ryan to reply. When he didn’t Gavin jabbed his finger into Ryan’s chest, triumphant. “Exactly. Not once have we betrayed you. _Never_ will we. We’re a goddamn family Haywood and whether you like it or not you’re a part of it so just fucking tell me-” 

“I love you.” The confession hung heavy in the air, killing any reply Gavin might have had. The Brit’s hand lowered slowly as his eyes widened. A pulse of panic hit Ryan harshly and before he knew it he was babbling, the words eager to leave him: _"I didn’t mean to fall in love with you. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I told you, please forget about it-”_

Gavin suddenly smiled as Ryan spoke, making the man falter. He stepped closer slowly, as if Ryan was a wild animal he didn’t want to scare off- which, in a sense, he was. 

“I suppose it’s a good thing that I love you too, isn’t it?” Gavin whispered, his hands finding their way to Ryan’s. “Come on, Rye. Kiss me. Both you and I want this.” And with that Ryan closed the distance between their lips, a smile of his own working its way onto his face.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

It’s been a year since the Vagabond and Golden Boy admitted their feelings for one another. They’ve had their fights, their make ups. They’ve had close calls and gentle moments. All of it was worth it; they were happy and in love, and that’s what mattered.

It was a beautiful Autumn day when Ryan finally decided to go for it. The couple was strolling in a park nearby the penthouse, hand in hand. They had spent the day largely outside; earlier they had a picnic in a different section of the park, enjoying each other’s company. 

“Gavin, can I ask you something?” The Gent suddenly asked, pausing their walk. It must have been a strategic stop, as from this position they were well hidden by trees. 

Gavin eyed him for a moment before nodding. “Of course. You can ask anything Rye.” 

“Well, uh, you see-” Ryan got down on one knee, head bowed as he pulled a box from his pocket. Above him Gavin gasped and the audible sound of a hand being clapped to a face followed. Ryan looked up, clearly nervous as he opened the box. “Gavin David Free. I have loved you a long time and I swear I will continue to do so no matter what. Will you do the honour of marrying me?” He held the box up to Gavin, showing off the ring. It wasn’t anything fancy; a simple silver and gold band. Perfect for Gavin.

“Of course I will,” the Brit practically sobbed. He dropped to his knees and threw his arms around Ryan, planting a kiss on his lips. “About bloody time you asked. I was starting to think I was going to have to do this myself.” 

Ryan chuckled, kissing Gavin’s temple before pulling away. “Asking someone to marry you isn’t exactly easy. I had to build up the nerve.” He gently slipped the ring onto Gavin’s finger, a wide smile on his face. “I love you.”

Gavin sniffled softly, his own smile matching Ryan’s. “I love you too.”

_For I can't help falling in love with you._  
_For I can't help falling in love with you._


End file.
